


Blushing Red

by harryhermionerw



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo Fill, Oblivious Tony, Shy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a competition. It doesn't really matter who wins.





	Blushing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).



> Square Fill: **N4: Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x Tony Stark**
> 
> I borrowed the idea from reioka, because it was too precious. Steve and/or Bucky wink at Tony, who isn't used to people flirting back at him, so he blushes and runs. *sighs* Smol precious bean.

“What’s cooking, good-looking?” Bucky asked, lightly hip-checking Tony as they both stood waiting for the coffee machine to finish making its life-giving elixir.

Snatching the first cup, Tony glanced at Bucky over the rim of the coffee mug. “You don’t want me to cook, honeybuns.”

“Come on, I’ve heard stories about your pasta,” Bucky said, pouring himself a cup, then refilling Tony’s quickly emptied mug.

Tony shrugged. “That’s not cooking, that’s an art. Has my platypus been talking out of school again?”

“Nah, I heard it from Stevie.”

“Steve- Oh, yeah. I made ravioli for Boxer’s Day.”

“I’m heart-broken, doll. When am I going to get to try some?” Bucky pouted, and the face was so ridiculous, Tony laughed.

“When is your birthday, snowflake?” he asks.

Bucky paused for half a second, and that broke Tony’s heart, that he still sometimes had to think about things like that. Thing he should know off the top of his head. “March 10th,” he finally said.

Two weeks away, then, Tony realized. “I’ll make you some pasta for your birthday.” He hesitated. “Unless you want something else, I mean, of course, you probably have some favorite meal, I can make some pasta some other time.” He would have kept rambling but Bucky held a hand up.

“Tony, I would love for you to make dinner for me on my birthday.”

“Oh.”

Bucky winked. “I’m looking forward to it, doll.”

Tony felt himself blush, and stuttered out... some response before darting to the elevator to escape to his lab.

 

\--

 

“Tony?”

Tony looked up, startled. He hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized.

“No,” Tony waved him off. “Just the man I was looking for.” He grinned, quick and happy. “Come here often, handsome?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled back. “Only when summoned.”

“Ohhhh, obedient, are you?” Tony sassed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Was that Tony’s imagination or was Steve’s voice deeper than normal?

Oh, he would, Tony thought. “Come on, Steve, come try this strap out. I think it’ll last longer than your usual five minutes in battle.”

“It’s not my fault they don’t last!”

“Oh, sure. I’m sorry, who snapped it in half last week?”

Steve looked unrepentant.

Tony stifled a smile. “Okay, you stand there, and let’s see just how obedient you are.”

Steve stood where Tony had pointed, then winked at him. “Just for you, Tony.”

Tony could feel the color flushing his face. He turned away quickly, ostensibly to check something on his screen, but he saw Steve’s intrigued look.

 

\--

 

From then on out, it was a competition between Steve and Bucky to see who could get Tony to blush the most. According to JARVIS, Steve was winning. Bucky was offended. The punk who normally tripped over himself - literally - when around his crushes was _winning?_

The other Avengers caught on quickly and tried to get Tony to blush too, but it didn't happen as often. Clint managed it a few times, when Tony was exhausted. Whenever Natasha winked at Tony, he merely backed away, looking terrified. Bruce didn't seem interested, and Thor only managed to blink.

When Tony fled the room, bright red, JARVIS announced in a long-suffering voice, “You are now ahead of Captain Rogers, Sergeant.”

Bucky punched the air.

 

\--

 

“Why are they doing this?” Tony moaned, throwing himself down onto the couch in his workshop.

“Doing what?” Rhodey said, without looking up.

“They keep- _winking_ at me!”

Rhodey looked up from his magazine. “Probably because they want to jump your bones.”

Tony rolled enough so he could look at Rhodey with one eyeball.

“So they're embarrassing me- wait you haven't even been here the past month! How would you know?”

Setting down his magazine, he sighed heavily, as if asked to carry a great burden. “Tony. Tones. They want to have your babies, if that were even possible. They've wanted in your pants for months. They want to do the horizontal tango for three, and _you_ are the only one who doesn't know that because you're oblivious as fuck.”

Tony sat up. “What.”

Rhodey leaned over, nose to nose. “Please resolve this unresolved sexual tension. It's making me sick.”

Tony jumped up and ran out of the workshop.

 

\--

 

“Do you want to have sex?” Tony demanded.

Steve and Bucky looked up in alarm when Tony stormed into their little living room.

“What?” Bucky asked, not sure he had heard the genius correctly.

“Do you want to get naked and sweaty?” Tony repeated.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, then back at Tony.

Steve finally opened his mouth. “I mean sure? But we also want to take you out to the movies. And dinner.”

“So your plan was to embarrass me into dating you?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Bucky agreed. “Did it work?”

Tony thought, tapping his foot. “I expect you to make this up to me,” he finally decided. “I’m high maintenance. I expect lots of cuddles.”

Bucky grinned slowly. “Oh, we can do that, doll,” he said, and winked at Tony.

“Eep,” Tony managed, blushing, before Steve grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch between the two to cuddle.


End file.
